Judgement
Life Judgement grew up without parents. His father died when he was only six years old in a terrible car accident. His mother died four years after that of cancer. He was taken in by his aunt, and lived there for six years, before she was raped and killed. During the time living with his aunt and going to school Judgement never really talked that much, however he did have his little group of the "Freaks" or "Outcasts of Society" That he always hung around. They were just like him and believe in the same ideas. Judgement stands for what he believes in and nothing and no one has ever been able to change that. He is the kind of person that hates to be told what to do, and doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks of him. He hates the fame in his life being a wrestler and now a member of an upcoming popular Heavy Metal band, however he still tries and manages to cope with it. He doesn't buy expensive shoes or clothing, instead he invests his money into cars, and his three story mansion. The rest of it he just spends on the daily need to survive, and still today has over eight million dollars from his long wrestling career. Early career Judgement started out in an up and coming wrestling federation knows as Big Time Wrestling. After running away from home from preventing being adopted by foster parents in which they would put him in a foster home. Judgement trained for years in the streets and in the gym, getting bigger, and stronger. He was a monster and as soon as the monster turned eighteen he signed up for Big Time Wrestling and they gladly put him on their roster as a Developmental Contract. He grew week after week, more popular. At the end of Big Time Wrestling he turned out to be a one time Hardcore Champion, One Time US CHampion, and a two time World Champion, and not to mention the undefeated last champion of BTW. UWFX/ICW After Big Time Wrestling closed down Judgement decided that it was time to move on. A small wrestling federation named UWFX was opening and he saw his opportunity there. Judgement made an immediate impact and was kicking ass week after week. He dominated the place and by the end of UWFX Judgement had won every single title once including the World Championship, Hardocre Championship, United States Championship, and Canadian Championship. Not to mention he was also a three time Tag Team Champion with his partner Birrdy, as they held the best Tag Team record in UWFX. After UWFX Judgement didn't know where to go anymore. Sure he had plenty of money, but Judgement was debating within himself what he really wanted to do for a living. So he started his band, and then one of his long time friends from BTW Joe Cool called him up saying that he was running his own wrestling federation. Joe Cool offered Judgement a spot and he jumped on it. Judgement before leaving ICW finished off his career with Three World Title reigns, TV Title, and a United States Title Reign. Lights Out Wrestling/R4GE The last we have heard of Judgement is him joining the best wrestling organization today. Lights Out Wrestling was to become his home. He felt that he needed more of a challenge after ICW and heard of LOW before. He joined and soon knew that he was home where he belonged. He lost many matches to begin with, but after a month or so the young superstar had gained respect, and had even more talent inside of him than anyone had ever thought of. He was kicking ass within a matter of a few months, and was one of the most dominat forces of all time. Not to mention that in his first match he beat the World Champion in a non title matchup. Controversary started to happen in Lights Out Wrestling and soon Judgement left the federation, but not before in his career there winning the Aftermath, Realm, and a two time Xtreme Champion, and proved that he can hang with the best the world of wrestling has to offer. Then Judgement spent time in an indy federation named R4GE, there he was 6-0 before he left the organization for personal reasons. Taking a Break The handler of Judgement decided to take a break from the E-Fed world for two years and then decided to make his return, during this time the handler decided to use this time off as a storyline for rps saying he was in prison for drug dealings. Now he's back though! Internet Championship Wrestling League(ICWL) Judgement returned to the e-fed scene on August 18, 2007. He teamed with his long time friend Bane from back in the day BTW days, and captured the Tag Team Championship, by defeating the Current World Champion Arsenic, and his partner X-Rated. They held the titles together for three month's as the most dominate force ICWL had ever seen, and remained the champions as ICWL closed it's doors. ---- Wrestling Facts Finishers The Final Verdict (Jacknife Powerbomb) Trademark Moves Execution (Takes opponent, whips them into turnbuckle, turns them around, puts his arm around neck, climbs turnbuckle, does a front flip, into a Stunner.) Deal of Death (Chokeslam to Hell) Armageddon (Takes up opponent as a suplex but then turns him upside down, and drops him on his head, and goes for the pin.) Halo (Powerbomb off the turnbuckle through a table(Only to be used in Hardcore rules, anything goes matches.} Theme Songs "Another Brick in the Wall," KoRn "Laid to Rest," Lamb of God Championships Big Time Wrestling -Television Champion -Hardcore Champion -(2x)World Champion ---- UWFX -Canadian Champion -Television Champion -(2x)Hardcore Champion -US Champion -(3x)Tag Team Champion(w/Birrdy) -World Champion ---- ICW -Television Champion -United States Champion -SOB Champion -(3x)World Champion ---- Lights Out Wrestling -Aftermath Champion -(2x)Xtreme Champion ---- ICWL -Tag Team Champion(w/Bane) -World Champion